Vater werden
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Slash, RLSS. Nach Voldemorts Untergang wurde Snape zu einer Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt. Eines Tages taucht sein Vater auf und löst ihn aus. Snape löst sich von der Zaubererwelt um bei seinem Vater zu leben. Alles läuft gut, bis Lupin ihn sucht
1. Chapter 1

Diese Story ist im Rahmen des „Rettet den Slash"-Festivals auf der LJ-Community „Heulende Hütte" entstanden.

**Titel**: Vater werden…

**Pairing**: SS/RL

**Rating**: ab 16

Challenge Nr. 51 - Nach den Wirren des Krieges wird klar, dass Severus' Mord an Albus notwendig war. _Er_ beschließt nun Severus zu suchen und mit ihm einige Dinge zu klären, die geklärt werden müssen, doch Severus ist verschwunden. Durch einen Zufall findet _er_ aber heraus, wo Severus steckt. Doch dort steht _er_ erst mal jemand anderem gegenüber: Tobias Snape. Und Tobias ist fest entschlossen nach all seinen Fehlern, die er gemacht hat, Severus vor allem zu beschützen, was ihm erneut Leid zufügen könnte. Allerdings ist Tobias wohl wie jeder ältere Mann bestechlich: mit einem Enkelkind! (von styko)

_In einer etwas freieren Interpretation…_

**Inhalt**: Nach Voldemorts Untergang wurde Snape (obwohl er einer der „Guten" war) wegen diverser Vergehen (u. a. Dumbledores Ermordung), zu einer Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt.

Eines Tages taucht sein Vater auf und löst ihn aus. Snape greift die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und löst sich von der Zaubererwelt um bei seinem Vater unter Muggeln weiterzuleben. Alles läuft gut, bis Lupin ihn sucht und... findet.

Disclaimer: wie gehabt – alles JKR – ich spiele nur ein bisschen mit den Jungs herum und versuche, sie nicht allzu schmutzig zu machen.

* * *

**Vater werden...**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

**Kapitel 1**

Die Tür seiner Zelle in Askaban öffnete sich.

Obwohl Severus Snape nicht zum „Kuss" verurteilt worden war, zuckte er doch jedes Mal erneut zusammen, wenn sich seine Zellentür öffnete. Bislang hatten diese Aktionen noch nie etwas Gutes für ihn bedeutet.

„Komm' raus!", herrschte ihn eine barsche Stimme an.

Severus blinzelte gegen das helle Licht an, das von dem Gang in seine dämmrige Zelle drang und ihn blendete.

‚_Kein Dementor – nur ein Auror'_ registrierte er. Das konnte nur ein weiteres Verhör bedeuten.

„Na los, ein bisschen Bewegung!", bellte der Auror. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Severus' steife Glieder protestierten, als er sich von seinem kargen Bett erhob auf dem er gelegen hatte. Er war immer so müde. Hier in Askaban schlief man nicht viel, denn mit dem Schlaf kamen die Träume und mit den Träumen die Dementoren...

Während Severus von dem Auror durch die hell erleuchteten Gänge geführt wurde, überlegte er, wie lange er wohl schon hier war und wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis auch er hier in Askaban den Verstand verlieren würde... bislang hatte er sich ganz gut gehalten, doch das lag nur daran, dass er – ähnlich wie Black – nicht sehr viele frohe Gedanken oder Erinnerungen hatte. Nur in seinen Träumen suchte ihn manchmal noch das Gesicht des Mannes heim, den zu lieben er einmal geglaubt hatte. Es waren nicht wirklich frohe Träume oder glückliche Gedanken, doch es genügte, um die ewig hungrigen Dementoren anzulocken. Deshalb versuchte er so wenig wie möglich zu schlafen.

Nach einer Weile fiel Severus auf, dass das nicht der Weg zu den Räumen war, in denen sonst die Verhöre stattfanden.

„Wohin werde ich gebracht?", fragte er voller böser Vorahnungen.

„Das wirst du gleich merken", war die schroffe Antwort. „Wir sind da."

Sie waren am Ende des Ganges angelangt und der Auror stieß eine der zwei Türen auf, die sich dort befanden.

„Jemand hat ein sehr hübsches Sümmchen dafür ausgespuckt, dass er dich mitnehmen darf", bemerkte der Auror gnädigerweise.

Severus durchschritt die Tür und verarbeitete dabei langsam diese Information.

„Soll das heißen, ich bin frei?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Hmja", nuschelte der Auror und schob Severus weiter in den Raum hinein, in dem schon einige Menschen herumstanden. „Das Zaubereiministerium war damit einverstanden, deine restliche Haft in eine saftige Geldstrafe umzuwandeln."

„Aber wer..." fing Severus an und verstummte, als sich ein Mann aus der Gruppe löste und auf ihn zukam.

„Severus... lass uns nach Hause gehen", sagte der Mann leise.

„Vater...", flüsterte Severus.

**OooooOooooO**

_Sieben Monate später..._

„Was soll das heißen, _er ist nicht hier_?", fragte Remus Lupin völlig außer sich den Auror, der ihn in Askaban empfangen hatte.

„Genau das, was es heißt. Der Gefangene Severus Snape ist nicht mehr in Askaban!", wiederholte der Auror etwas stumpfsinnig.

Eiskalte Furcht kroch durch Remus' Herz.

„Ist er tot?", rief er geschockt aus.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", beschwichtigte der Auror. „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?"

Remus presste eine Hand auf sein wild galoppierendes Herz, um es zu beruhigen.

„Keine Ahnung", bemerkte er spitz. „Fassen wir kurz zusammen: Ich war als Zeuge bei der Gerichtsverhandlung in der Severus Snape verurteilt wurde. Ich weiß, dass er hierher gebracht wurde um seine Strafe zu verbüßen. Ich weiß, dass seine Haft heute enden muss und ich bin hier um ihn abzuholen und alles, was sie mir sagen, ist, dass er nicht da ist!"

Der Auror wand sich unter Remus' funkelndem Blick.

„Sehen Sie..." fing er unschlüssig an und fuhr nach einem nervösen Blick über seine Schulter fort: „Es wurde nicht an die große Glocke gehängt, aber vor einem guten halben Jahr war jemand hier, der beim Ministerium ordentlich für seine vorzeitige Freilassung geblecht hat und..."

„Er ist schon frei?", rief Remus überrascht aus. „Wo ist er? Wer hat ihn rausgeholt?"

„Schhhht", zischte der Auror unangenehm berührt. „Nicht so laut. Ich dürfte Ihnen das überhaupt nicht sagen. Ich weiß auch nur, dass derjenige, der ihn abgeholt hat ein Muggel war. Und soviel ich weiß, war das Ministerium ziemlich begeistert von der Aussicht, dass Snape auf Nimmerwiedersehen bei den Muggel verschwindet."

Remus schluckte die boshafte Bemerkung über das Ministerium, die ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, hinunter und murmelte stattdessen: „Gut – dann muss ich ihn eben bei den Muggel suchen."

„Suchen?", fragte der Auror verständnislos. „Sie wollen ihn suchen? Jeder war froh, ihn los zu sein und Sie wollen ihn suchen? Warum nur um alles in der Welt?"

„Weil ich ihn liebe und es der größte Fehler meines Lebens war, ihn jemals gehen zu lassen", antwortete Remus mit fester Stimme.

**OooooOooooO**

_**Vier Monate später...**_

Es hatte lange gedauert, aber endlich war es Remus gelungen, Severus aufzuspüren. Mit klopfendem Herzen stand er vor einem typischen englischen Reihenhäuschen. Als er auf die Klingel drückte, die sich unter dem Schild mit dem Namen „_Snape_" befand, schloss er kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Remus drehte sich rasch um. Sein Herz klopfte noch schneller, doch anstatt des hochgewachsenen, schwarzhaarigen Slytherins, stand ein gebeugter, alter Mann mit schneeweißen Haaren vor ihm. Remus' Lächeln erstarb auf seinen Lippen.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte der alte Mann misstrauisch.

„Ich... ich wollte... Severus sprechen", stammelte Remus. „Man hat mir diese Adresse gegeben und..."

In diesem Moment geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig:

Jemand war hinter den alten Mann getreten und fragte: „Was ist denn los, Vater?" Dieser Jemand war niemand anders als Severus, dessen Blick eine Sekunde später auf Remus traf. Severus' Augen weiteten sich, als er Remus erkannte. „Du?", stieß er hervor.

Doch bevor Remus reagieren konnte, fuhr der alte Mann mit lauter Stimme dazwischen: „Solche wie Sie haben hier nichts verloren!" Mit einem lauten Schlag krachte die Tür vor Remus' Nase ins Schloss.

Remus verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

**OooooOooooO**

Fortsetzung folgt…

**OooooOooooO**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: wie gehabt – alles JKR – ich spiele nur ein bisschen mit den Jungs herum und versuche, sie nicht allzu schmutzig zu machen.

**Vater werden...**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

**Kapitel 2**

_Drei Tage später…_

Remus stand in dem Hof hinter dem Restaurant, in dem Severus angeblich als Koch arbeitete. Er hatte nachgeforscht und nun wartete er hier, dass Severus entweder Pause oder Feierabend hatte. Er würde sich hier nicht fortbewegen, bevor er nicht mit Severus gesprochen hatte.

Seine Geduld wurde auf keine allzu große Probe gestellt, denn knapp zwei Stunden später trat Severus durch den Hinterausgang ins Freie. Er steckte sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und zündete sie an. Erst dann bemerkte er Remus, der wie angewurzelt neben einigen leeren Pappkartons stand und ihn anstarrte. Severus machte erst einen Zug, dann seufzte er leise und trat auf Remus zu.

„Du rauchst?", fragte Remus perplex und hätte sich für diesen dämlichen ersten Satz am liebsten sofort selbst in den Hintern getreten.

Doch Severus antwortete mit einem lässigen Schulterzucken. „Ja, seit einer Weile. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du früher oder später hier auftauchen wirst."

„Severus – ich habe dich eine halbe Ewigkeit gesucht!", platzte Remus heraus.

„Du hast mich gefunden", erwiderte Severus spröde. „Und jetzt?"

„Und jetzt?", wiederholte Remus aufgebracht. „Ich war in Askaban, weil ich dich abholen wollte und du warst spurlos verschwunden. Und als ich dich endlich gefunden habe, schlägt mir dein Vater die Tür vor der Nase zu! Ich gehe hier nicht weg, bevor ich nicht eine verdammt gute Erklärung bekommen habe!"

„Du warst in Askaban?", fragte Severus mit veränderter Stimme. „Warum?"

„Das habe ich doch schon gesagt! Weil ich dich..."

„Abholen wollte, jaja", unterbrach Severus. „Aber warum?"

Remus schluckte. So hatte er sich das nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Aber lief jemals etwas so, wie man es geplant hatte, wenn Severus beteiligt war?

„Weil ich dir sagen wollte, dass es ein Fehler war, dass wir uns getrennt..."

Severus stieß einen Laut aus, der halb Lachen und halb Schnauben war.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du es, der nicht an einer Fortsetzung unserer _Affäre_ interessiert war."

„Ja, aber mir ist klar geworden, dass das ein Fehler war! Ich liebe dich immer noch!"

„Und Miss Tonks?", fragte Severus verächtlich.

„Hat nicht funktioniert weil ich dich nicht vergessen konnte", gab Remus beschämt zu.

Severus lächelte dünn. „Du kommst dennoch ein wenig zu spät."

Remus' Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Zu spät?"

Severus warf den Zigarettenstummel zu Boden und trat ihn aus. „Mein Vater hat mich aus Askaban geholt, wo ich hätte verrotten können, wenn es nach euch allen gegangen wäre. Und obwohl er wirklich nicht der beste Vater der Welt war, hat er mich nicht vergessen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er seine Fehler wieder gut machen will. Er bereut mittlerweile, dass er damals an meinem elften Geburtstag mich und meine Mutter verlassen hat, weil er durch den Brief von Hogwarts herausfand, dass sie eine Hexe war und ich ein Zauberer bin. Und ich habe mittlerweile erkannt, dass ich das nichtmagische Erbe in mir zu lange ignoriert habe." Er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann leiser fort: „Im nachhinein betrachtet hat mir meine Magie nur Scherereien eingebracht. Ich war nie wirklich glücklich in der Zaubererwelt. Ich habe daher beschlossen hier zu bleiben. Bei den Muggel. Bei meinem Vater."

„Und was ist mit uns?", fragte Remus sanft. „Warst du in dieser Zeit denn nicht glücklich?"

Severus wandte den Blick ab. „Meine Pause ist zu Ende. Aber wenn es unbedingt sein muss... vorne an der Ecke ist ein Pub. Ich habe heute um zehn Feierabend."

Remus lächelte wehmütig. Severus hatte sich nicht verändert. Er drückte sich immer noch so kompliziert aus, wenn er sich verabreden wollte.

**OooooOooooO**

_**Sechs Stunden später…**_

Remus saß bereits eine Viertelstunde vor zehn Uhr im Pub. Er hatte sich einen Tisch ausgesucht, der etwas abseits in einer Ecke stand. Es musste ja nicht das ganze Lokal mithören, was sie zu besprechen hatten. Er musste sich jedoch noch fast eine halbe Stunde gedulden, bevor Severus den Pub betrat und ihm gegenüber Platz nahm. Der Wirt brachte ihm ohne Bestellung ein Guinness und Severus bedankte sich kurz, bevor er einen Schluck trank.

Remus konnte ihn wieder nur stumm anstarren. Es war verrückt, aber Severus sah wirklich so aus, als ob er hierher gehören würde. Als ob er noch nie in seinem Leben etwas anderes getan hätte, als hier zu sitzen in einem blauen Poloshirt und einer schwarzen Jeans und zum Feierabend ein Bier zu trinken. Nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte Remus sich das vorstellen können.

„Du bist hier also glücklich?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Severus dachte einen Moment nach.

„Es war am Anfang nicht einfach...", gab er zögernd zu. „Aber mittlerweile habe ich eine Arbeit gefunden – ich bin für Gemüse und Soßen zuständig – ein Witz, nicht wahr?" Er machte eine Pause in der er sich eine Zigarette anzündete. „Wenigstens war das jahrelange Zutaten zerkleinern und Tränke rühren doch noch zu etwas gut." Er nahm einen tiefen Zug und Remus beobachte widerwillig fasziniert, wie er den Rauch wieder ausstieß. „Ich gebe zu, dass es eine Umstellung war, aber Muggel sind gar nicht so übel – einiges ist hier sogar besser... Shampoo, zum Beispiel..." Er löste das Gummiband aus seinen Haaren, womit er sie im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte und schüttelte sie kurz aus.

Wie gerne hätte Remus jetzt seine Hände in den schwarzen Strähnen vergraben – die tatsächlich nicht mehr fettig waren, sondern seidig glänzten – und Severus quer über den Tisch zu sich gezogen um ihn vor aller Augen... okay, das war vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee. Mit einem leichten Stich im Herzen stellte Remus fest, dass Severus wirklich besser denn je aussah. Er wirkte jünger und kraftvoller. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren verschwunden, er hatte auch etwas Gewicht zugelegt und wirkte nicht mehr so abgezehrt. Das Gehetzte, Nervöse war aus seinem Wesen verschwunden und hatte einer entspannten Ruhe Platz gemacht, die ihm sehr gut stand.

„Hast du deinen Zauberstab noch?", fragte Remus.

„Ja – aber ich benutze ihn nicht mehr", antwortete Severus ruhig.

„Du willst tatsächlich nicht mehr zurück..." stellte Remus tonlos fest.

„Ich habe mich mit meinem Vater ausgesöhnt", erwiderte Severus leise. „Ich werde bei ihm bleiben."

„Warum hat er mir eigentlich die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen?", wollte Remus wissen. „Weil ich ein Zauberer bin? Aber das sieht man mir doch nicht an, oder doch? Wusste er von dir, wer ich bin?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Severus' Lippen. „Nein... er wusste nicht, wer du bist. Dass er die Tür zugeschlagen hat, hängt damit zusammen, dass er dich für einen Homosexuellen gehalten hat."

Remus schnappte einige Male nach Luft.

„Ja, ich weiß, das konnte er auch nicht wissen", grinste Severus boshaft. „Ich werde es dir erklären." Er drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und beugte sich leicht über den Tisch. „Ich hatte gleich zu Beginn eine sehr lange Unterhaltung mit meinem Vater – er weiß, dass ich Männer bevorzuge. Er war nicht begeistert, aber er war bereit, es unter gewissen Bedingungen zu akzeptieren. Ich darf niemanden mit nach Hause bringen und er möchte nicht, dass ich ihm irgendwann einen _festen Freund_ vorstelle."

„Hä?", machte Remus völlig unintelligent.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat die Hoffnung immer noch nicht aufgegeben, dass ich eines Tages eine Verlobte mit nach Hause bringe und ihn mit Enkelkindern beglücke. Er hat mich schon allen heiratsfähigen Damen der ganzen Nachbarschaft vorgestellt. Aber das ist zu ertragen. Ich habe festgestellt, dass es auf dieser Welt genügend Kellner, Tellerwäscher und Hilfsköche gibt, die gerne für eine Nacht ihr Bett mit mir teilen."

„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Remus mit gepresster Stimme. „Was ist mit uns?"

Severus musterte ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der nicht zu deuten war. „Wenn du dich mit einem One-Night-Stand zufrieden gibst..."

Remus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein – ich will mehr", erwiderte er schlicht. „Würde _dir_ das denn genügen?"

„Okay. Vergiss es. Es war eine blöde Idee", erwiderte Severus ausweichend und trank sein Bier aus.

**OooooOooooO**

_**Eine Stunde später…**_

Als Remus allein in seinem Bett lag, ließ er das Gespräch mit Severus noch einmal Revue passieren.

Er stellte dreierlei fest:

Erstens - Severus schien seinem Vater mehr als dankbar zu sein und ihn auch sehr gern zu haben. Er würde daher nie etwas tun, was sein Vater nicht gut heißen würde – um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen.

Zweitens - Snape senior hingegen war offensichtlich dazu entschlossen alle früheren Verfehlungen wieder wettzumachen und ein Vorzeige-Vater zu werden, der jeglichen Schaden von seinem Sohn fernzuhalten gedachte.

Drittens – Remus war sich sicher, dass Severus auch immer noch Gefühle für ihn hegte. Da waren lediglich Severus' verletzter Stolz und der Widerwillen seines Vaters vor einer dauerhaften gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehung zu überwinden.

Remus beschloss, ein Problem nach dem anderen anzugehen. Zuerst musste er Snape senior auf seine Seite ziehen. Um Severus' Stolz würde er sich danach kümmern.

**OooooOooooO**

_**Zwei Wochen später...**_

Remus war es in mühsamer Kleinarbeit gelungen, die unterschiedlichen Tagesabläufe von Snape senior - von dem er mittlerweile wusste, dass er Tobias mit Vornamen hieß – in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Freitags hatte Severus seinen freien Tag und den verbrachten Vater und Sohn meist gemeinsam. Dieser Tag schied also schon einmal aus. Dafür war der Mittwoch sehr viel versprechend. Die Mittwochnachmittage verbrachte Tobias gewohnheitsmäßig in einem Pub, wo er sich mit seinen Freunden traf. Anschließend ging er in dem nahe gelegenen Park spazieren und fütterte dort die Enten.

Remus beschloss, gleich diesen Mittwoch den ersten Vorstoß zu wagen. Er hatte zwar noch überhaupt keine Idee, wie er genau vorgehen wollte, aber er würde auf jeden Fall versuchen, Tobias Snape in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

**OooooOooooO**

Fortsetzung folgt…

**OooooOooooO**

**Der nächste Teil ist auch schon wieder der Letzte... **


	3. Chapter 3

_"Anonyme" Reviews werden hier in meinem Forum bentwortet..._

Disclaimer: wie gehabt – alles JKR – ich spiele nur ein bisschen mit den Jungs herum und versuche, sie nicht allzu schmutzig zu machen.

**Vater werden...**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

**Kapitel 3**

_**Zwei Stunden später...**_

Remus war es gelungen, sich an den Nachbartisch von Tobias Snape und seinen Freunden zu setzen. Die letzten Stunden hatte er nichts anderes getan, als sich an seinem Guinness festzuhalten und begierig die Gespräche der alten Männer zu belauschen, in der Hoffnung, einen Punkt zu finden, an dem er später würde einhaken können.

Bis jetzt hatte er zumindest herausgefunden, dass Tobias seinen Freunden erzählt hatte, Severus wäre die ganzen Jahre mit seiner Mutter in Kanada gewesen, hätte sich dort auch verheiratet und wäre nun nach einer kinderlosen, gescheiterten Ehe wieder nach England zurückgekehrt. Seit einer halben Stunde prahlten die anderen Männer nun schon mit ihren Enkeln und zeigten mit strahlenden Augen Babyfotos herum.

In einem der Bar-Spiegel konnte Remus sehen, dass Tobias diese Fotos wehmütig betrachtete und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Enkelkinder! Tobias Snape wünschte sich Enkelkinder!

Ein Wunsch, der wegen Severus' Vorlieben nie Wirklichkeit werden würde... wenn man von Muggeln ausging.

Aber er und Severus waren Zauberer! In der Zaubererwelt gab es auch für Männer Mittel und Wege um Kinder in die Welt zu setzen.

Remus gestattete sich ein Lächeln. Tobias Snape würde auf dem Weg zu Severus' Herz nun kein Hindernis mehr sein.

Als die Männer bezahlten und aufbrachen, blieb Tobias ein wenig zurück, was Remus sofort ausnutzte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mister Snape?", sprach er Tobias sehr höflich an.

Tobias drehte sich herum und seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig, als er Remus erkannte.

„Was wollen _Sie_ denn von mir?", fragte er abweisend.

„Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mir einen Moment Gesellschaft leisten möchten... wissen Sie... ich kenne Ihren Sohn aus _Kanada_", bemerkte Remus mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Ihre Sorte hat meinem Sohn schon mehr als genug Ärger gemacht", knurrte der alte Mann, blieb aber stehen. „Zauberer!", schnaubte er verächtlich.

Remus ging nicht auf diese Provokation ein, sondern machte eine einladende Handbewegung zu seinem Tisch.

„Setzen wir uns?"

„Von mir aus", meinte Tobias schroff und Remus wurde klar, von wem Severus sein sonniges Wesen geerbt hatte. „Aber wehe, es ist nichts Wichtiges."

Sie setzten sich und Remus bestellte noch zwei Guinness.

„Gut, dann werde ich Sie nicht lange mit irgendwelchen Floskeln aufhalten, sondern gleich zum Wesentlichen kommen." Remus atmete einmal tief durch. „Severus und ich hatten vor einigen Jahren so etwas... wie... eine Beziehung und es war meine Schuld, dass sie in die Brüche ging. Ich habe meinen Fehler erkannt und möchte ihn wieder gutmachen." Remus bemerkte, dass seine sorgfältig gewählten Worte ein widerwilliges Nicken bei Tobias auslösten. „Ich habe vor einigen Tagen bereits mit Severus gesprochen, aber er... er will nicht. Ich fürchte, ich habe ihn damals doch mehr verletzt, als mir bewusst war und – er will lieber bei Ihnen bleiben."

„Severus ist ein guter Junge", murmelte Tobias in sein Guinness-Glas, bevor er einen großen Schluck trank.

„Genau deshalb möchte ich ihn ja gerne zurück", gab Remus zu. „Er hat mir sehr gefehlt und ich habe erst jetzt erkannt, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Er hat mich allerdings auch davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Sie gegen eine solche dauerhafte Beziehung wären und ich denke, er wird nichts tun, das gegen ihren Willen ist."

Tobias sah sich zu einer Erklärung genötigt.

„Wissen Sie, ich hab nichts gegen Schwule. Wie auch. Mein Severus ist ja selbst..." Er ruckte auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Naja, ist ja auch egal. Jeder nach seiner Fasson. Aber ich will nicht, dass sich mein Sohn durch irgendeine Torheit alle anderen Möglichkeiten verbaut."

„Sie spielen damit sicher auf eine eigene Familie an", sagte Remus leichthin. „Eine Frau... Kinder..."

„Ganz genau, Mister!", brauste Tobias auf.

„Ich fürchte nur, Sie geben sich da falschen Hoffnungen hin", sprach Remus unbeeindruckt weiter. „Severus wird sich nie eine Frau nehmen. Aber wenn Sie mich als _Schwiegersohn_ akzeptieren würden... dann könnten Sie dennoch auf Enkelkinder hoffen." Er beobachtete Tobias unter seinen gesenkten Wimpern hervor.

Tobias Snape schluckte einmal, zweimal, dann schüttelte er benommen den Kopf.

„Mit Magie ist manches möglich", sagte Remus sehr leise. „Severus ist ein Dickkopf, aber ich will ihn trotzdem zurück. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich auch noch liebt, aber er wird sich mir gegenüber immer damit herausreden, dass Sie dagegen sind. Wenn Sie nun nicht mehr dagegen wären..." Remus sah Tobias Snape direkt an. „Wenn Sie mir versprechen, mir dabei zu helfen, Severus zurückzuerobern, dann verspreche ich Ihnen, dass Sie nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit auch Baby-Fotos herumzeigen können."

„Und wie soll ich meinen Freunden erklären, dass mein Enkel zwei Väter hat?" zischte Tobias verärgert, aber die Art, wie er sich dabei über den Tisch beugte, zeigte deutlich sein Interesse.

„Da gibt es doch verschiedene Möglichkeiten", erwiderte Remus lächelnd. „Erzählen Sie etwas von einer Leihmutter... von Adoption... von einer weiteren gescheiterten Beziehung, die eben nicht kinderlos war... Sie dürfen mich auch gerne verschweigen - erzählen Sie überhaupt nicht, dass das Kind zwei Väter hat", schlug Remus vor.

„Naja...", Tobias kratzte sich unschlüssig am Kopf.

„Sind wir uns einig?", fragte Remus.

„Übermorgen hat Severus seinen freien Tag. Ich sage ihm, er soll für drei Leute kochen. Wir essen immer um Sieben", antwortete Tobias zurückhaltend und Remus musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen. Severus und sein Vater hatten sehr viel gemeinsam.

**OooooOooooO**

_**Zwei Tage später...**_

Severus Snape kochte. Und zwar in zweierlei Hinsicht.

Erstens kochte er Boeuf Bourguignone, dessen Duft schon durchs ganze Haus zog und zweitens kochte er vor Wut darüber, dass sein Vater ihm einfach nicht sagen wollte, wen er zum Essen eingeladen hatte.

An der Art, wie sein Vater gelächelt hatte, glaubte Severus erkannt zu haben, dass ihm heute Abend eine weitere potentielle Ehefrau in den Weg geworfen werden sollte.

Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass sein Vater einfach nicht begreifen wollte...

Ah – die Türklingel! Endlich würde der geheimnisvolle Besuch erscheinen. Severus trocknete sich die Hände flüchtig an einem Küchenhandtuch ab und ging in den Flur, um den Besuch in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Sein Vater öffnete gerade die Tür und begrüßte den Gast mit den Worten: „Guten Abend, Mister Lupin"

„Guten Abend, Mister Snape – ich habe Ihnen eine Flasche Wein mitgebracht, ich hoffe, er trifft Ihren Geschmack."

„Remus!", rief Severus perplex aus, als er erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Besuch keineswegs um eine heiratswütige Frau handelte.

„Severus, Junge, wo sind denn deine Manieren geblieben?", tadelte ihn sein Vater.

„Guten Abend, Severus – die Blumen sind für dich", sagte Remus widerlich gutgelaunt und drückte Severus einen Strauß weißer Rosen in die Hand.

Severus starrte abwechselnd auf die Rosen, seinen Vater und Remus.

„Seid ihr alle beide übergeschnappt?", platzte er nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens hervor. „Remus – Vater – ich weiß nicht, was er dir erzählt hat, aber..."

„Er hat mir alles erzählt, Severus", unterbrach ihn sein Vater barsch. „Und ich finde, ihr solltet euch in Ruhe aussprechen. Aber erst nach dem Essen."

**OooooOooooO**

_20 Sekunden später…_

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!", fauchte Severus zwischen zwei nervösen Zügen an seiner Zigarette seinen ehemaligen Liebsten an. „Und vor allem: was zur Hölle hast du meinem Vater erzählt, dass er dich zum Essen eingeladen hat? Ausgerechnet dich!"

Severus hatte Remus ohne viel Federlesens an der Hand gepackt und ihn die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer gezerrt. Die Blumen hatte er irritiert auf sein Bett geworfen.

Remus sah sich neugierig in dem Zimmer um. „Bist du hier aufgewachsen?", fragte er interessiert.

„Nein, mein Vater hat das Haus erst vor wenigen Jahren gekauft", antwortete Severus automatisch, packte dann aber Remus an der Schulter und rief aufgebracht: „Lenk nicht ab!"

Sein wilder Blick wurde ungerührt erwidert.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich dich zurückhaben will – koste es, was es wolle", erwiderte Remus ruhig.

Severus schluckte.

„Ist das wahr?", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Ja, Severus. Die reine, unverfälschte Wahrheit."

„Und du wirst deine Meinung nicht wieder ändern?"

„Nein, Severus – nie wieder", sagte Remus ernst und fühlte sich gleich darauf stürmisch geküsst.

Erleichtert schlang Remus seine Arme um seinen zurück gewonnenen Liebsten und erwiderte den Kuss enthusiastisch. Nach einer seligen Ewigkeit mussten sie sich wegen Sauerstoffmangel leider wieder trennen. Severus hielt ihn noch ein wenig länger im Arm und Remus schmiegte sich glücklich an ihn.

„Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr…", flüsterte Severus rau.

Remus drückte einen sehr feuchten Kuss auf den Hals des Slytherins.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich noch rechtzeitig erkannt habe, wie sehr du mir…"

Keiner von beiden musste seinen Satz beenden. Sie verstanden sich auch so.

„Aber eines musst du mir noch erklären: wie um alles in der Welt hast du eigentlich meinen Vater herumgekriegt?", fragte Severus neugierig und löste sich von Remus. „Ich begreife es einfach nicht."

„Naja, ich habe ihm da möglicher Weise noch etwas versprochen...", druckste Remus herum.

„Und was wäre das möglicher Weise?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.

„Enkelkinder...", flüsterte Remus und duckte sich sicherheitshalber.

Mehrere Sekunden lang herrschte tödliche Stille. Dann…

„HAST DU VÖLLIG DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN? ENKELKINDER!", brüllte Severus aus vollem Hals.

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit um hierher und dich wieder zurückzubekommen", erwiderte Remus mit trotziger Ruhe. „Ich hätte alles getan um wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein und dein Vater will nun mal Opa werden."

Severus zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an und rauchte hektisch.

„Opa? Hat er das gesagt?"

„Ja."

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass sich das mit der Zeit gibt… Und du meinst, du musst dieses Versprechen unbedingt halten?", fragte Severus schlau.

Remus dachte nach. „Ich glaube schon…", sagte er zögernd. „Es wäre sonst nicht fair, oder?"

„Merlin bewahre mich vor anständigen Gryffindors", fluchte Severus inbrünstig.

Doch Remus ignorierte diesen Ausbruch und fuhr fort: „Ich fürchte, er würde sonst versuchen uns wieder auseinander zu bringen. Er stimmt dieser Verbindung schließlich nur zu, weil er auch etwas davon hat."

„Unterstellst du ihm da nicht ein wenig zu viel Macht und Einfluss?", wollte Severus zynisch wissen. „Ich bin mittlerweile erwachsen, wie du sicherlich weißt. Ich brauche nicht mehr die Zustimmung meiner Eltern."

„Aber du wirst auch sicher nicht das gute Verhältnis mit deinem Vater einfach so zerstören wollen. Ich zumindest will das nicht", stellte Remus fest. „Nicht, nachdem er seine Fehler bereut, die er in Bezug auf dich gemacht hat."

„Ach verdammt", fluchte Severus leise. „Aber _ich_ werde das auf gar keinen Fall machen."

Remus seufzte ergeben. „Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Aber wie ich schon vorhin gesagt habe, es gibt nichts, was ich nicht für dich tun würde."

**OooooOooooO**

_**3 Jahre später…**_

„Ich habe neue Fotos von meiner Enkelin!", begrüßte Tobias Snape seine Freunde im Pub.

„Zeig her!" „Mann, die ist aber ein süßer Käfer." „Die wird wirklich immer niedlicher! Mit den schwarzen Locken und dem kleinen Stupsnäschen." „Zu schade, dass dein Sohn wieder nach Kanada zurück ist."

Tobias Snape hatte einiges zu verschweigen, doch seine kleine Enkelin, die glücklicherweise nur die schwarzen Haare von seinem Sohn geerbt hatte, entschädigte ihn für alle Heimlichtuerei.

Severus und Remus waren wieder in die Zaubererwelt zurückgekehrt und nach mehreren Monaten war es Severus in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Gelehrten gelungen, einen Trank herzustellen, der die monatlichen Verwandlungen in einen Werwolf unterdrückte.

Fast genau ein Jahr nach dem ersten verwandlungsfreien Vollmond kam ihre gemeinsame Tochter auf die Welt und seither konnte Tobias Snape sich mit stolzgeschwellter Brust „_Großvater_" nennen.

**OooooOooooO**

Einige Meilen entfernt standen Severus und Remus am Bettchen ihrer schlafenden Tochter und betrachteten sie zufrieden.

„Endlich schläft sie…", murmelte Severus erschöpft.

„Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass wir es gemacht haben", erwiderte Remus müde.

„Das hat sich damals, als die Wehen eingesetzt haben, aber nicht so angehört", lächelte Severus und küsste Remus' Nacken.

„Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Remus. „Aber sie war es wert. Und im Nachhinein betrachtet… soooo schlimm war es auch wieder nicht."

„Also dann…weißt du, ich glaube, mein Vater hätte auch gerne einen Enkelsohn – den Namen weiterführen und all das – du weißt schon", sagte Severus mit einem mutwilligen Grinsen.

„Kein Chance!", gab Remus heftig zurück.

**OooooOooooO **

ENDE 

**OooooOooooO **


End file.
